1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushless DC motor having a plurality of position detectors for detecting the position of magnetic poles on a rotor, and more particularly to a brushless DC motor which improves the DC motor characteristic like the torque ripple characteristic and the rotation unevenness characteristic, etc. by arranging the position detectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The brushless DC motor for floppy disk drives of personal computers have Hall sensors using a Hall effect for detecting a roter position. The task of Hall sensors is a detection of a roter's position and maintenance of roter's rotation. This task is essential for producing an optimum commutating action. It is now understood that the action and its accuracy of positioning the position detectors directly affect the operational characteristics of the motor in that sense. However, the installation of the position detectors has been determined by consideration of the general principles and concepts in conventional brushless DC motors.
Particularly, a polyphase, multipole motor provides two or more combinations of location for installation of the position detectors according to the principles and concepts. It will thus take a considerable length of time and labor to determine the best of the combinations in applicable conditions.
It is known that the symmetrical arrangement of the position detectors is most commonly adopted in which the mechanical balance is maintained in a system of rotating action for minimizing deflecting and eccentric movements. For example, three of the position detectors in a conventional three-phase brushless DC motor, regardless of the number of poles, are mounted at equal angular intervals of 120 degrees as shown in FIG. 9.
Such a known motor is usually designed to partially or entirely control the energization of its coils with analog voltage outputs of the position detectors. It's a big problem in the control method above that small and flat type motors easily structurally affect Hall output voltages to detect the rotor magnet position. In this common drive method, the outputs of the position detectors of phases should be uniform.
If not, the waveform of a coil driving signal produces a deviation from the timing of commutating or the amplitude in each commutating action. Accordingly, the rotor is varied in the torque depending on its rotational angle, thus increasing a nonuniformity of rotation.